The Biggest Mistake
by Christy C
Summary: After Smooth Criminal, Santana and Sebastian have sex, shocking right? But while Santana expects this mistake to just fade into the past, but one little thing makes that impossible. The one little thing that's growing inside her stomach. Sebtana. DROPPED
1. A Big Mistake

Santana did not know how this could have happened.

Well…of course she knew how it happened, she just could not understand why all of the sudden it was this time that it happened. Nothing was different from any of the other times.

Except this time, she had a girlfriend that she loved and this time was a horrible, horrible mistake that she figured would never come to light. Except, now it was going to. Brittany was a little slow at some points, but even Santana knew that she was smart enough to realize that you need both a girl and a guy to have a baby.

It started simple enough after all.

_You've been hit by; you've been struck by a smooth criminal!_

_They panted slightly, eyeing each other. Sebastian opened his mouth first, but it was not to speak to her. Without even glancing away from her or her heaving chest, he pointed at the cellists. _

_"Out!" _

_With little grumbling, the two players reluctantly exited the room._

_Then he attacked. _

_Santana groaned whether from pain or pleasure she was uncertain. She just knew that no man had ever just grabbed her waist and slammed her against a wall like he did. He was not worried about breaking her; even Puck had his reservations when it came to playing rough, but not Sebastian._

_But this was wrong. She had a girlfriend that she loved and was trying to keep in mind as he trailed a hot set of lips against her neck._

_"I'm a lesbian!" she gasped out, in hopes that he would drop her and move away. Although, that might have been easier had she not hooked her ankles together, keeping him locked in place._

_"I'm gay." He muttered against her throat, "Your point?"_

_She had no point._

And that was that. They parted ways after some hot rough sex and acted like the enemies they knew they were.

Except that was not it.

Santana stared down at the little stick in her hand in utter disbelief, feeling her eyes well with unfamiliar tears as she noted the little pink plus sign. A plus sign, like you were gaining something good in life, ha.

"Hey San, what's taking you so long? Are you-"

Brittany paused as she walked into the bathroom, and Santana immediately swiveled around, holding the test behind her back. Out of sight, out of mind.

Too late for that though.

"Sanny….what was that?" Brittany asked, brow furrowing, "Didn't you make me take one of those after I told you I saw the stork? Are you having a baby?" her expression brightened, "Are we having a baby?" then she became confused again, "Wait, but you said that two girls couldn't do that…"

Santana swallowed, going through the agony of having to watch Brittany figure it out. She would have just told her if her mouth would cooperate and speak, but it did not seem to want to do that.

"Santana…" It had just dawned on her, and now Brittany was staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you pregnant?" she asked, voice taking on a steely quality Santana had never heard before. "Are you!" Brittany stepped forward when Santana did not answer after a few moments, pulling on her arm until she could reach the test.

Then she stared at it.

"Brittany…" her mouth only managed that before Brittany had dropped the test, spun around, and raced out of the room. Now it was her legs that would not cooperate. However, that was a good thing. She should not run after Brittany. It would only hurt both of them more.

Santana suddenly could not handle it. The reality set in. With one gasping breath, she started to sob, dropping down to sit on the toilet. This was not how this was supposed to go. Santana did not want a kid now. Hell! She didn't think she would ever want kids! Nevertheless, she was stuck with it. She knew better than going Fabray's route, she had seen that girl fall apart after giving away Beth. And she was not a killer, so abortion was out. She just had no idea what she was going to do now.

Without even realizing it, she had been dialing; she was unaware of who until the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Quinn! I-I-I n-need you, please…" Santana managed. She heard Quinn's strangled gasp.

"Santana? Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Santana whimpered, which did nothing to alleviate any of Quinn's fears.

"My house…hurry please…I don't…I don't know…" Santana's sobbing got worse as she curled in on herself.

"On my way Santana, just please stay there!" Santana could hear through the phone Quinn's engine revving before the line went dead.

**_R & R. Not even sure where this came from, but I'm certainly sure I shouldn't be writing it when I have two other stories in progress. Oh well. Sebtana is my new favorite ship I believe. And I saw all the "sexual tension becomes too much after Smooth Criminal" fanfics, and figured, hey...you know, sex sometimes leads to other things...like babies, that lead to other things...like relationships..._**


	2. Telling the Father

Quinn honestly had no idea what to expect when she pulled up to the Lopez residence. She had known Santana since they were little kids and had never seen or heard her cry. And on the phone, she was not just crying, she was full out sobbing. She also did not understand why she had been called. Sure, they were friends but Santana would more likely go to Brittany, her girlfriend, or even Blaine, someone who had slowly become one of her best friends. That was the thing that made her the most worried.

She knocked on the Lopez door, and when she got no answer after a few minutes, she just went in. "Santana?" she called into the home. She knew she had the right house. That fact was confirmed a few seconds later when Santana came flying down the steps, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck and burying her face in her hair.

"Quinn…" she whimpered. Said girl carefully wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist.

"What's going on Santana?" she asked quietly. Santana, silently, without moving her head from Quinn's hair, handed her something that was present in her hand. Quinn glanced over Santana's shoulder to see what it was.

"Santana!" she exclaimed, too shocked to even gasp. A pregnancy test. A positive one. Santana sniffed, pulling away finally, eyes wide and puffy.

"You can't tell anyone!" she begged, seeming to just realize what she had done, revealing her secret. "Please Quinn!" Quinn shook her head.

"Of course I won't…" Quinn agreed quietly, attempting to calm her back down. All the stress couldn't be good for Santana's…baby.

"I-I don't know what to do…Quinny…." Santana looked so scared, eyes so wide, brimming with tears, that Quinn couldn't help but pull her back in her arms.

"You'll figure it out. _We'll_ figure it out." She corrected herself. "The first thing you have to do is tell the…Father. He needs to know and be a part of the decision making." She felt Santana tense in her arms and mentally sighed. "It might be harder this time around if you decided to put the baby up for adoption, Puck just got Beth back and probably won't want to give up another child." Santana ripped away from her, torn between laughing hysterically or going ballistic with anger.

"Puck's not the Dad! The hell? We haven't had sex in like, two years! God Fabray, just because he knocked you up doesn't mean he's got magical fertile super sperm!" Lucky for Quinn's sake, Santana decided to laugh it off.

"Oh, then who's the Father?" Quinn asked curiously. All signs of laughter drained from Santana's face, as did the color.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated shortly.

"Then why did you call me?" Quinn challenged. Santana bit her lip, again torn.

"I don't know." She confessed. Quinn sighed, uncertain what to do in this situation. Of course she had been there before, but Santana was different. As much as Santana had slept around, she had never got pregnant. Now, when everyone, Quinn included, thought she had matured to just one _woman, _she got pregnant.

"Okay…well, does Brittany know?" Santana's face crumpled again and Quinn had her answer. "Does she _realize_?" Quinn questioned softly. Santana sniffed, glaring at her.

"She's not stupid you know." Santana said quietly. Quinn nodded.

"I know." They stayed silent, and Quinn just hugged her again as she started to cry once again.

* * *

><p>Santana did not know why, but as she approached the Warblers practice room, where she could hear them doo-wooping in random patterns, her eyes pricked with tears. She attempted to suppress them, but some fell anyway. She paused outside the front door, taking a deep breath, and wiping her face.<p>

"Yo! Smythe! Get out here!" Santana threw open the door, pointing at the soloist before spinning around and stalking out of the room before many could even process what had happened. She waited a few moments.

"Miss Lopez. To what do I owe the pleasure? Well, perhaps not a pleasure since you seem to have no interest in an ongoing simply sexual relationship." Sebastian leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking. "How's your girlfriend?" he questioned innocently.

"I'm pregnant." Santana stated bluntly. The smirk disappeared, as did all the color in his skin.

"Y-You're what?" Sebastian stuttered, leaning off the wall, only to almost trip and land on his face. He leaned back against the wall once again.

"Pregnant. With child. Bun in the oven. All that shit. It's yours. What do you want to do with it?" she kept her tone short and clipped, so as to not burst into tears again. Damn hormones.

"What do you mean what do I want to do with it?" Sebastian looked utterly flabbergasted. Santana shrugged.

"An abortion at planned parenthood costs some money, fork up the dough and are lives are easy again." She explained. The look of horror on Sebastian's face made her pull up short. "What?" she questioned defensively, stepping slightly away.

"You're gonna kill it?" he asked, disgusted. Santana shifted.

"It's not even alive yet! It hasn't breathed! It isn't even a he or she yet!" Santana defended, wrapping her arms around her stomach without even realizing it. "We can't keep it! I'm not letting this thing ruin my life!" Sebastian bristled.

"We don't have to keep it, but you're _not _killing it. We made a mistake, fine, we have to live with it. You're not going to kill something that _will _turn into life. I may not know you well, but I know you well enough to know you're not a murderer." Sebastian argued. Santana slipped into desperation, swaying slightly.

"Of course you would think that! It's not your life this would ruin! No one would know that you were involved! You wouldn't get the stares, the jeers, the disappointed head shakes!" Santana got louder and louder, but she couldn't seem to control herself, even as Sebastian attempted to gently shush her.

The blond gay-looking warbler whose name she couldn't remember poked his head out the door. "Everything okay out here?" he asked cautiously, glancing between Sebastian and Santana, gaze lingering on Sebastian longer.

"Fuck off twink!" she snapped. Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine Jeff." He stated shortly, "Tell the council I'm not coming back to practice today. I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed Santana's arm and tugged her gently along.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R.<em>**


	3. Sharing the News

"I don't want to discuss this with you." Santana sniffed disdainfully. "Your seed has already made me lose my girlfriend. I have no interest in losing my reputation, my life, or my figure along with it." Santana attempted to be strong, but tears slipped anyway.

"No Santana! No more crying! We made a mistake and we have to deal with it." Sebastian quieted down at the end of the sentence, aware of the curious stares they were getting. "This is a life you want to get rid of. For what? The sake of your figure." Sebastian's voice let her know exactly how he felt about that.

"What the fuck? Do you want to keep it or something?" she hissed at him, drying the tears and leaning across the table to keep their conversation private.

"Hell no! But that doesn't mean I want to kill it either!" he hesitated for a moment, "Isn't there any way to go in the middle, not have either extremity? I don't want it, but I don't want it dead either. Adoption, Santana."

"I would rather want it dead then be known as another knocked up teen." Santana stated harshly, standing. Sebastian's eyes hardened, glinting.

"So, if you're reputation was already destroyed, you'd have no reason to kill it?" he asked nonchalantly.

Yes, but there is nothing that can make that happen." Santana snapped, tossing out her coffee and exiting the shop. Sebastian snorted to himself, also leaving the shop.

* * *

><p>"Can you come over?" Santana asked insecurely. Quinn was doing some Mother-Daughter bonding thing, but she really didn't want to be alone. ,,<p>

"Of course." Blaine agreed easily, "I'll see you in five minutes." Santana nodded, staring planted on her couch, until Blaine was next to her.

"What's up?" he asked, obviously just as a greeting.

"I just wanted to hang out, is that so hard to believe?" she snapped, and Blaine leaned back, eyebrows furrowing.

"No, not at all...what's wrong?" he questioned, thinking of no blunt way of asking.

"Blaine...nothing..." she murmured, leaning back. Blaine chuckled.

"Jeez Santana, mood swings much? First you snap at me, then you're all sad! You pregnant or something?" he joked, laughing. Blaine waited for the sarcastic retort.

It didn't come.

He looked at her as she studiously looked anywhere but him.

"Santana?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes Blaine?" she replied shortly. He stared steadily at her until she looked up, glaring. "What hobbit?" she snapped. He continued to silently stare. She sighed. "Fine. Yes, okay? I'm pregnant. I cheated on Brittany and got knocked up." Santana shrugged. No tears this time.

**_No more crying!_**

"Don't tell anyone!" she warned. Blaine remained silent, just wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

* * *

><p>Santana spun around, away from her locker, and almost ran headfirst into Jacob Ben Israel. "Watch where you're going." She huffed, shoving past him.<p>

"Wait Santana! An interview!"

"Not a chance Jewfro!" she called over her shoulder, smirking slightly. She wondered what Ben Israel wanted. The answer to her question came not even a minute later.

"One question then! Who's the father of your baby Santana?"

Santana froze, as did most of the student body standing in the hallway. JBI panted as he caught up to her. He shoved the microphone in her face obnoxiously. As his cameraman appeared, letting the camera slip down to her cheerleading uniform clad stomach, she knew she had to act.

"My eyes are up here!" she snapped her fingers in the cameraman's face. The camera slowly made it's way from her thin stomach to her angry face. "I'm not pregnant." She stated, bluntly lying. "Don't know where you heard that rumor but it's ridiculously false." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ok then. Why did you break up with your supposed girlfriend, Brittany Pierce?" Jacob asked smugly, obviously suspecting he had caught her in a lie. Santana bristled.

"How did you find out about that?"

"From the same source that told me you were pregnant, so that must mean that it's a reliable source!" Jacob stated happily. He sidled up beside her, getting into the frame. "That's right McKinley and beyond! Santana Lopez is pregnant by someone other than her lesbian ex-girlfriend!"

Santana could already hear it ringing in her ears and she turned and bolted down the hall, whispers and jeers following behind her.

It had started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. The trailer I made: http:  www . youtube . com / watch?v = RePnhQsj9Yg . There are some spoilers in that, like the sex of the baby. P.S. sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have no good excuse, except that I have it written, and I didn't feel like typing it up._**


	4. The Right Thing

She skipped all her classes that afternoon, hanging around in the back of library, sometimes crying, sometimes ripping pages out of books just to make herself feel better. But then it was time for glee practice and she knew she had to go to that, not because it was so important, but because only one person she knew would go to JBI to ruin her life.

She made her way out of the library and to the choir room, but on her way there, she looked down the now empty hall and saw Quinn whispering something to Rachel.

She saw red, memory returning to Finn doing the same thing a lifetime ago when he was outing her. She stalked in that direction, slamming Quinn away from Rachel and into a locker.

"Santana!" Rachel screeched, stunned enough to not retaliate any other way. Quinn glared at her, obviously just as surprised.

"Did you tell her too? Everyone is gonna know now, because of you!" Santana turned on Quinn, who just looked even more furious.

"I didn't say anything to Ben Israel! I have no idea how he found out." It was extremely difficult for her to not get physical with Santana after being shoved in to the locker, but she controlled herself.

"Found out what?" Rachel asked curiously, calming down slightly as she realized she would not have to break up a fight, at least not a physical one.

"Beat it Man Hands! No one wants you here!" Santana snarled, pointing down the hall, "Go! Now!" Rachel glared resentfully at her, crossing her arms and opening her mouth, obviously about to go on a tirade about Santana's rudeness.

"Rachel, just go. It's okay." Quinn promised, trying to catch the brunette's eye. Rachel pursed her lips, obviously unhappy, but nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

"You're the only one who knew that would tell Fabray! That would want to ruin my life Fabray! Not even my parents know yet!" Santana snarled, "You had to tell him!"

"She didn't."

Both girls spun around.

"What?" Quinn gasped, "How did _you _even know?" Santana just stood in stunned silence. Of course. Why wouldn't he ruin her life even more?

"Why?" she muttered, "Why!" she screeched louder, stalking in Sebastian's direction. Quinn threw her arms across her shoulder blades, not wanting Santana to get hurt. "Now everyone is going to know, because of you!" she screeched. Sebastian looked on, completely and utterly unphased.

"Good. If they know, then they'll also know if you kill it." He picked at his nails boredly, eyes slowly drifting from her face to her stomach, "I probably want the thing even less then you do, but that doesn't mean we have to right to snuff out it's life out before it has a chance to even be born."

"Wait…" Quinn's grip on Santana's shoulders loosened just the slightest, "You're gay…" she attempted to understand what he was implying, but couldn't wrap her head around it. "You…"

"She's a lesbian." He pointed out, gesturing to Santana, who by now was practically salivating at the chance to get out of Quinn's grip and on to ripping Sebastian's throat out.

"I know, but…" Quinn released Santana, who threw herself at Sebastian. Sebastian neatly grabbed the Latina's hands before her nails could scratch his eyes out.

"Now, now Santana, let's give your friend the chance to process before she has to pull you off of me." Sebastian tsked. Santana growled at him, struggling fruitlessly against his grasp. Quinn just gaped at them.

"Are you serious?" she choked out. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, while Santana stopped struggling, glaring at her.

"What? Like it was any more shocking when Puck knocked you up two years ago!" Santana snapped at her. Quinn shook her head, releasing a deep breath.

"Okay, fine. You both have to tell your parents though. Soon. It's best to just get it out of the way." she advised. Sebastian snorted and Santana opened her mouth, but was interrupt.

"Preggers, get your fake boobs in my office!"

* * *

><p>Santana and Sue stared one another down, and four years of dealing with the woman made Santana able to hold her glare. But she still couldn't help the ice ball forming in her stomach, waiting for the chance to spread to her veins. Finally, Sue broke the tense silence, but not the tense stare.<p>

"I'm honestly worried for Becky. All my head cheerleaders seem to get knocked up." Santana's blood froze to ice, "Difference is, that with you, I'm not surprised you're pregnant. I'm surprised it took this long to happen." Sue stretched leisurely, unworried, "You do know what's going to happen from here right?" Santana shivered at the menace in that, even knowing the only thing that had happened to Quinn was getting kicked off the cheerios.

"Yea. I know." Santana stood, glumly heading to the door. Sue sighed, shaking her head and opening to a new page in her diary. Before writing, she paused though.

"Fake Boobs!" Santana bristled, but turned around anyway. "I know you think is the worst thing that could ever happen to you, but really, don't take it out on the kid." Sue stated seriously. Santana blinked.

"...I know."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!"<p>

Said warbler had been on his way out of McKinley, but he carefully turned around to come face to face with Blaine. Or, more precisely, Blaine's fist. He reeled backwards, more out of shock than actually pain.

"You stay away from her! I heard from Quinn what you did to her! She doesn't need you!" Blaine shouted. Sebastian shot him a dirty look.

"What I did to her?" he scoffed, "Take Biology again Anderson. It takes two people to make a baby. I couldn't wave a magic wand and make her pregnant. She wanted the sex as much as I did." he added that last part just to goad Blaine and it worked very well.

"So? Fine! That doesn't mean she wants to see you now! Besides, you've already ruined her life, why not stay out of it now? You didn't have to tell Jacob about her baby." Blaine pointed out. Sebastian huffed.

"Anderson! Stay out of my business!" he growled, and before Blaine could respond ("She's my best friend! Her business is my business!"). Sebastian evaded him, by slamming the front door his face and jogging to his car.

Sebastian sighed, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel.

He did the right thing. He was sure of it this time. He just saved that baby's life. He did the** right thing**. No one could tell him otherwise this time.

**_R & R._**


	5. Parents

Santana steeled herself mentally, tightening her fists before heading downstairs to meet her parents. "Mami? Papi?" she asked timidly when she walked to the kitchen. Her father was at the table reading the paper and her mother was cooking.

"Hello sweetie." Her Mom greeted with a smile. Santana blew out a breath.

"Can I talk to you guys?" her father put his paper down, eyes narrowing.

"Always baby. What is wrong?" he questioned. Santana shook her head, just deciding to go for it.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Mami….please say something…Papi?" Santana looked up at her Dad with wide teary eyes. He sighed.

"Go to school Santana. We'll talk about it when you get home." Santana nodded, looking at her Mother, who was pointedly not looking at her.

* * *

><p>"Santana, we have heard about your situation, and to let you know that we are there for you-" Santana cut Rachel off before she could finish.<p>

"If you're about to burst into some crappy song about not giving up or some sort of one for all shit, I plan on leaving." She raised a questioning eyebrow. Rachel gaped at her for a moment, before huffing and storming out of the room, Finn lumbering out behind her. Puck burst into laughter.

"Lopez, you're gonna be one hell of an awesome pregnant woman! And since I'm not the father this time, I won't get the wrath this time." Puck smirked.

"Wait…you're not the father?" Mercedes looked to Santana, "Then who is?" Santana stiffened and Quinn grabbed her hand. Being the only one who knew made Quinn able to understand her reluctance to share.

"Does it matter? No. So don't ask." She snipped at them.

"It's her secret to share, so don't push." Blaine said from his seat next to Santana. Kurt snorted from his seat next to Brittany.

"Please don't fight." The blond urged, "Yes, Santana and I broke up, but Blaine and Kurt, you guys, shouldn't be mad at each other…I'm not mad at Santana." Brittany said, shocking them all.

"She cheated on you!" Kurt objected and Santana bristled, about to snap at him.

"I don't care. Before she was my girlfriend, Santana has always been my best friend. I can never trust her enough to date her again, but she'll always have my trust as a friend." Brittany stood, moving to sit between Quinn and Santana. "I'm here for you." She squeezed Santana's hand comfortingly. Santana just nodded, as stunned as everyone else. On her other side, Kurt silently took his usual seat next to Blaine, who smiled weakly at him.

It was one of the most quiet rehearsals ever.

* * *

><p>When she got home from school that day, all of her furniture, and her parents, were gone. She couldn't even stand to go past her living room, before running out of the house.<p>

She was aiming to find Quinn, who lived on a completely different street, but after stumbling around Lima blindly for a half an hour, tears blurring her vision, seeing the semi-familiar sports car was like a sign from God.

The brakes squealed as the car came to a sudden stop.

"Santana? Oh my god!" Santana ran, jumping into the car and throwing herself into the stunned Sebastian's arms. Sobs wracked her body as he slowly came to his senses and started rubbing her back. Just like that, everything he had done was forgotten.

"Shh, shh. Tell me what's wrong."

"My parents are gone. I told them this morning and they said we'd talk about it after school, but when I got there they, and everything in my house, was gone! They abandoned me!" she cried into his shoulder for a few moments. "What am I going to do now?" she asked quietly. Sebastian took a deep breath.

"Santana…I'll take care of you, no matter what." He promised. "Come on. Shut the door." He commanded. She sniffled slightly, sending him a suspicious glance, but complied.

* * *

><p>"Her parents kicked her out because she's pregnant, and…." Sebastian took a deep breath, probably about to confess and say he was the father, but one of his own parents cut him off.<p>

"She can't stay here! If the press heard we were hosting a pregnant teen at our house my campaign for councilor would be ruined." His mother snorted, "It would almost be as bad as you being a teenage father." Sebastian stiffened and gulped loud enough that Santana saw his adam's apple quiver. His Father saw this too.

"Sebastian…are you gay?" he asked uncertainly. Sebastian's eyes snapped to him, sensing the hidden question.

"I…" Santana didn't know why she did it, perhaps some sort of sick revenge for telling Ben Israel.

"He thought he was before he met me!" she exclaimed, sickly sweet as she wrapped her arms around his waist, head on his shoulder. His father released a groan, while his mother just stared at them uncomprehendingly for a few seconds.

"Get out of my house. Both of you. Now." She demanded quietly.

"Mom, please." Sebastian pulled from Santana's arms, stepping closer to his mother, "We made a mistake!"

"Lisa, let's not be rash…" his father started carefully.

"Shut up Pierre!" she snapped, "And you!" she spun, finger in Sebastian's face. "You have caused me nothing but grief in your eighteen years! You don't play sports, only _sing_, which you're not even that good at! You're grades are average! You're, ha, gay supposedly, which was apparently just a test of my patience! And now you've made your biggest mistake and knocked up some spick, illegal alien!" Santana bristled, about to attack, but everyone was stunned into silence.

Sebastian started laughing. Large, hysterical laughs that brought tears of mirth streaming down his face.

"My God!" he finally managed after he calmed down. "_I'm _ the failure? Have you took a look at yourself in the mirror lately? You have a great job, great house, but you have a son who's best memory of you is being in your uterus and a husband who hates almost everything you do!" Sebastian shook his head, face freezing over. "I'm unapologetic. I may not be the best by your standards and yeah, I made a mistake, but I'm proud of myself. I always have been and always will be,e specially when I don't have anyone else to be proud of me."

"I'm proud of you." Pierre stated quietly, before turning on his wife. "He's right you know. The sweet talking to the press, the under handed lies about the people running against you…I hate it. It's not the woman I married." He shook his head. "I know you won't change your mind. So, I'm going with them. You can find a way to explain to the press why your son and husband are missing."

With that, he ushered Sebastian and Santana out of the room while she was still stunned, and they left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. Sorry for the long wait, but what a one to come back to, eh?<em>**


	6. Starting a Plan Part I

"Now what?" Sebastian asked quietly from the passenger seat. Santana shifted slightly.

"We could go back to my house. See if my parents and furniture have returned." She said it blasé, no hope in her voice. Pierre glanced at the two teenagers, before nodding.

"Yes." Pierre decided for them. "Where do you live?"

* * *

><p>They quietly entered the house, where it was still empty of both furniture and people. Santana took a deep breath and Sebastian automatically hovered closer to her, eyeing her stomach before looking back up at her face. Obviously worried more for the baby than for her well being.<p>

"Stress isn't good for the baby." Pierre figured out his son's look. "Perhaps you should sit down?"

"On what?" Santana asked dryly, gesturing towards the empty room. Sebastian led her over to a window ledge, where they both sat, while Pierre travelled farther into the house.

"This...it fucking sucks!" Santana snapped after a few silent moments. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Come on Santana. I know. I agree. This is horrible, but we have to deal with it." he sighed. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You said that before. Although, hey, maybe we wouldn't have had to deal with it if you hadn't opened your trap to Ben Israel!" she snapped.

"Oh god. You just hold a grudge for ever, don't you?"

"Forever? You mean I can't still be mad about something one day after it happened? One day after you ruined my life!"

"Ruined your life? I think that was a combined effort when we had sex! Don't go blaming all this on me!"

"Oh! Screw you!"

"_Ha!_ You already did!"

"Jackass, I-"

"Santana! There's something here…" Pierre interrupted them, from the other room. Santana's brow furrowed, and she made her way into the kitchen area, taking the paper he held.

_Dear Santana,_

_We are not sorry. We must do what is best for the Lopez name. We beg, if you have a boy, allow him to take the Father's name. A bastard child…the house is yours. Lopez members don't live there anymore._

_Sincerely, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez_

"Santana?" Sebastian questioned, but the latina ignored him, shoving the note into his chest and heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Pierre carefully peeked his head into her bedroom, where her bed and all her furniture was still intact. The teenager sat on her bed, twisting her fingers together and staring at the wall, eyes hard. He entered, sitting down next to her.<p>

"Listen to me. I know things are rough right now." he noted Sebastian entering the room, leaning against the door frame and also staring at him. "But they will get better. I promise."

"How?" Sebastian spoke, "We have no money-"

"Hey now! I _do _have a job! I can provide for all three of us! Except…" Pierre's face fell, but Sebastian already guessed what he would say.

"Tuition to Dalton." He nodded, "It's fine. Those ungrateful Warblers weren't going to let me lead them anyway." Santana snorted, finally breaking out of that trance like state.

"Don't expect any better at McKinley. The little troll and her hobbit gay boyfriend control the solos." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Don't you like Blaine? Isn't he your best friend?" Sebastian asked. Santana shrugged with a smirk.

"Come on." Pierre stood and stretched, "We can order in, and I checked. There are two other bedrooms with furniture in them for Sebastian and I. We can figure more out later. For now, let's eat." They headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>After finishing their food, sitting on the ground where the living room use to be, it was late. Pierre decided to head up to bed, but not without trying to break the tension a bit more.<p>

"Hey, on a positive note, whether you decide to send the baby to adoption or keep it, you can name it. So, think about that." Pierre attempted to lighten the mood, patting Santana on the shoulder, and kissing Sebastian's forehead before heading into Santana's parents' bedroom, now his. "Goodnight."

After a few moments, Sebastian broke the silence.

"If it's a girl, Marietta. It's French and a family name." Sebastian proposed. Santana glared at him.

"I don't want my baby to be seen as a character in one of Berry's musicals!" Santana snapped protectively, rubbing a hand over her stomach. Sebastian rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Why not? It's going to be the most talented singer in the world anyway!" he pointed out without a hint of doubt.

"Alexandra, for a girl." Santana stated. Sebastian gave her a look.

"Fleur, for a girl."

"Pablo, for a boy."

"Jean, for a boy."

"Juan."

"Claude."

"Luis."

"Jacques."

"Maria."

"Santine, for a girl."

"Juanita."

"Why do you keep suggesting Spanish names?" Sebastian finally exclaimed, "Juanita Smythe? Not normal!" Santana snorted.

"And Fleur Smythe is better?" she asked rhetorically. They fell into silence for a moment.

"I want a Spanish first name because my baby can't have a Spanish last name." Santana said so quietly he almost didn't hear it. But he did, and it froze him in his tracks.

"Juanita Fleur Smythe?" he offered and she burst into laughter.

"No…maybe not Juanita _or _Fleur." She conceded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. Big thanks to TwinkSnixx for keep asking me when I would update. Kept my kind of motivated. As in: Oh? You don't feel like typing that right now? Well then, won't TwinkSnixx be disappointed. Also, hah, sorry for the really weird update time, it's like 12:30 in the morning, oh well, you'll all see it later...<em>**


End file.
